Through A Sister's Eyes
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: Moments between James and Kendall, through Katie's eyes. Kames, possible other pairings. Cowrite with Zayna aka Music4ever1617.
1. Chapter 1

_**Through a Sister's Eyes**_

_**By (Emily) Runs With Werewolfs and Zayna (Music4ever1617)

* * *

**_

**and now, a word from our Zayna:**

_We own nothing but the plot and OCs mentioned. Emma and I decided to write a series of Kames oneshots through the eyes of Katie. Everything will be in Katie's POV. in this chapter there are 2 seperate stories, one with Kendall saving James's life and second is James saving Kendall's life. This chapter is angsty, mentions of abuse and violence. Please review. _

_**Zayna**  
_

* * *

_**Kendall Saves James's Life (and Comes Out of the Closet)**_

_**By Emma *Runs With Werewolfs***_

* * *

I was only 8 years old when my older brother, who was 14 at the time, was forced to come out as being gay to my mom and grandparents. My dad had been dead since 2001, when I was 2 months old, having died in the line of duty (he was a police officer). My mom had raised Kendall and I as best she could, but single parenthood with a 6 year old and a 2 month old is difficult. It became espeically difficult because after my dad died, her adopted sister, Coleen Mitchell, died in a plane crash and my mom took in her son, who was 3 months Kendall's senior, Logan. Logan ended up being the biggest help my mom could have, since he was trustworthy enough when I was a year old, to be left home alone with me, giving my mom time to spend with Kendall, and since he kept Kendall under control, by the time I was 2, my mom was leaving Logan in charge of Kendall for several hours (not that Kendall liked this idea, being a natural born leader).

Ever since they were 4, Kendall and Logan had been best friends with my dad's partner's son, Carlos Garcia, and a boy named James Diamond. Carlos was a little bit on the crazy side, always wore a helmet and never went 2 hours without putting something in his mouth, but was so active that he burned it all off. James was- well, no one had been surprised when he had come out as bisexual a year before Kendall did. He basically SCREAMED gay, with his obsession with his looks and tween girl magazines and those high pitched screams. But he was girl obsessed enough to also scream straight. I had always known James liked boys and girls, and I was 7 when he came out. James was always readable and not a loose cannon like Kendall and Carlos and sometimes even Logan could be. He wasn't boring, but he never did anything you wouldn't expect him to do. Unless you were his delusional, drunkard, stepfather.

James's dad and mom had divorced when James was 4, and his mom had remarried the next year while his dad had gone out to California for a job. James's stepfather was the worst father in the world to say the least, I had always been afraid of him, because he always looked at James weirdly, really mean, like he thought of James as second class, and he always talked about James like James wasn't around.

When I was little, until I was 9 actually, I was a very sick child, always having some cold or flu and I had been in the hospital for half of the winter months I had been alive. The boys all worried about me, and since Minnesota was so bitterly cold in the winter, they made it their personal mission to entertain me in the winter, and someone was always close by with another jacket or a warm blanket fresh out of the dryer to wrap me in if I even shivered and Logan and Carlos always had hot drinks readily available for me.

Because I was always so sick, Kendall always took me to James or Carlos's house with him when I wasn't, because they both worried about me, James being an only child except for 3 older step siblings, he saw me as his little sister. Carlos had 2 brothers but he still considered me a little sister as well, and they liked to make sure I was okay. One particularly cold day, Kendall and Logan bundled me up into three sweatshirts, and one of my mom's old pea coats, and 2 pairs of jeans, Kendall calling a head to tell James to have a warm blanket ready, and we trekked down the block to James's house, not knowing about the life changing moment that would happen in the next few hours.

We got to James's house within 10 minutes of leaving, and James's oldest step sister, a pretty 22 year old girl who had never dated and wore her hair long and always wore long sleeves, and long pants, we later found out she did this to cover the bruises and that her father had threatened to kill her and any boyfriend she had. She called James down from upstairs and then retreated to her own bedroom, saying something about college homework.

James came downstairs, a brace on his hand and a black eye, Carlos following him."James, what happened?" Kendall asked, eyes wide. He walked over to James, grabbing his hand. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, inspecting it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I tripped over one of the girls' backpacks and fell down the stairs and sprained my wrist. And then in the shower, the showerhead fell and hit me in the eye yesterday morning."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Well, I think you're full of horse poo but do you have any food?" he asked, blunt as always. I giggled, I loved Carlos so much sometimes.

James nodded. "Yeah, in the kitchen. Katie, my mom just went to the garage to get a blanket out of the dryer for you, she'll be in soon. Here" he took of his own jacket, revealing a long sleeved shirt and a slight bruise on his collarbone. He caught me staring at it. "I don't know how I got that" he said, putting his jacket around my shoulders.

"I'm not even cold" I said softly. James gave me a "yeah, sure, whatever" look and pulled me to him, for a hug.

"Why don't we go watch tv?" James suggested, guiding me into their family room. He sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap as Kendall sat next to him. I found it strange at the time, but Kendall put his head on James's shoulder and James put an arm around him. I should have known then they were dating, but all four of the boys were so touchy feely with each other, I probably just brushed it off, Logan and Kendall were always hugging each other and just that morning, I had run in to wake them up, and Logan had been in Kendall's bed.

Carlos launched himself onto the beanbag on the floor, and grabbed the remote, turning it to the movie channel. A Harry Potter, the first one, was on, and with a squeal, Carlos shouted "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON" and then shut up, a dorky grin on his face. I looked at James, slightly worried.

"I'm afraid of Harry Potter" I said softly.

"I'll cover your eyes when you get scared" James promised, before breaking off as a crash came from the garage and his younger stepsister screeched. "I'm going to- go see what that was, you stay here" he announced. "I mean it Kendall" he warned, pointed at my brother. He pushed me off his lap, pushing me into Logan's arms, and headed towards the garage. "Mel, are you okay?"

We sat there for a minute, Carlos giggling over the movie, until we heard a moan of pain that I knew was James, I'd heard it come from him last week when he had gotten slammed into the boards by Carlos at hockey practice. I stood up. "Kendall, James is hurt"

Kendall stood up. "Yeah, I heard it too, I wonder what-" he broke off as James's step sister, Melanie, screamed and James's scream echoed hers. Without another word, Kendall bolted for the garage, followed closely by me, Logan and Carlos bringing up the rear. Kendall threw the door open and stopped. "Oh my- Katie, no, no, Logan, go –" he grimaced as I caught up, with Logan right behind me. Logan lifted me up as I screamed loudly, watching James's step father beat James hard. James didn't even react, just let the older man punch him over and over again. And then, something unthinkable happened.

James's stepfather pulled a knife on James, a big one in my 8 year old mind, and had it on James, whose shirt had been ripped off. Melanie and James's mom were standing pressed up against the farthest wall of the garage. James had been cut up by the knife, his chest and arms had scratched, and he was covered in bruises all over his chest. His lip had been split and his hair was a mess.

Everyone stood there blankly for a moment. Finally, Kendall let out a shout. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU MONSTER!" He screamed, dashing across the garage at top speed, Meanwhile, Carlos dashed into the kitchen, calling 911. Kendall pummeled his fists into James's step father's chest, pushing James away from the older man with every push.. James stumbled over the two women, bleeding. Logan rushed into the garage, shoving me into James's mom's arms and letting out a yelp as James hit the garage floor- hard. Logan sank down next to James and then grabbed a bed sheet from the laundry basket next to them and ripped a strip from it. He held it onto a large gash as Melanie sank down next to him. "Melanie, hold this onto the gash, he's losing too much blood." He commanded. "Mrs. Shiyre-" that was James's mom's married name-"get Katie out of here, go pack some clothes, James is going to be in the hospital" but Mrs. Shiyre couldn't move.

Meanwhile, Kendall somehow managed to pull the knife out of Mr. Shiyre's hand and grab him the same way he had been holding James, with the knife on the larger and older man's throat. Carlos came rushing in. "Carlos, help me!" Kendall shouted. Carlos darted forward, and comically wrapped his smaller body around the now subdued Mr. Shiyre's legs, causing me to giggle. Kendall growled and then pressed the knife farther into the man's throat. "How dare you" Kendall growled. "How dare you hurt him. He didn't do anything wrong. He could die and- holy crap, he could die!"

By the time the police got there, they had to pull Kendall off of James's stepdad, who was nearly unconscious, and Kendall was cut up and bloody. Our mom showed up, Carlos had apparently called her to tell her what was going on, and she was horrified at the scene that met her. I was probably lucky to have been let out of the house with Kendall ever again, and a few years later, I found out that he had gotten a 3 hour lecture that night on being more responsible.

At the hospital, we all crowded into James's hospital room, once they had got him to wake up. The doctor told us that Logan's quick reaction had saved James, but without Kendall stepping in when he did, James would have died even with Logan's help. But there had been other matters to discuss as well.

"Kendall" Logan sat down on the edge of James's bed, watching as Kendall helped James get adjusted. I was sitting on Carlos's lap, nervous. I hated hospitals, having spent most of my life in them. I still do. I think I always will.

Kendall looked up. "Yeah?"

"Earlier, you shouted at Mr. Shiyre for hurting your boyfriend. Not James, not your best friend, _your boyfriend" _ Logan said softly. "Kendall, are you gay?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. James and I have been dating for 2 months. James helped me figure out, 6 months ago. It was-it took a lot of pressure off of me, why I wasn't in to girls, why I found James so attractive. James figured it out and told me that he thought I was gay. I told him I thought I was too and then he helped me get through all the struggles. Then, 2 months ago, he asked me out"

"Kendall-" My mom began.

"Mrs Knight" James's voice was weak and I can still remember being scared at how he sounded. "You can't change Kendall. My- he started abusing us when I came out, because he couldn't accept it like everyone else did. He- The best thing you can do, is just let Kendall be himself. He's still the same."

My mom nodded. "Okay." She said, pulling me into her lap. "He's not different" she nodded. "He's still my little Kendall, my favorite man"

James nodded. "Exactly. Mine too" he smiled.

I don't remember much of the night after that, except one thing. Late that night, before we left, Kendall carefully climbed into b ed with the almost asleep James and wrapped his arms around him, "James" he asked, running a hand over James's face. "Why didn't you tell anyone, why did you just let him hit you like that. Were you afraid?"

James's response is unforgettable. "No. I didn't tell because my mom loved him. And I took the abuse so the girls didn't have to. Because that's what a man does. He protects the women he cares about and makes sure they're happy. That's what a real man does. His biggest verbal abuse was that because I was bisexual, I wasn't a real man. Well, maybe that's true, but I'm only 14. I'm not a man yet. And I'm still more of a man than he ever was" he said, eyes closing. "I would never be able to live with myself if I made my mom unhappy or let one of the girls get hurt when I wasn't around. Until today, he never touched Melanie, and he didn't hurt her hard. He's never hit Sarah. Just me, and Mom, and Brittany, and he only hit my mom once before I taught him not to mess with her. I can sleep at night because I didn't make my mom unhappy without him, she thought he only hit me playing, and screwed up the one time with her, but I kept them all safe. I did it for them, and for myself"

Kendall smiled and leaned forward to kiss James. "You'll always be a good man to me" he said softly, against James's lips. It was the first time I had ever seen two people kiss in real life, since my mom never dated. I didn't see what the fuss was about, why someone would be mad two men were kissing, it seemed natural to me. I think that's why I've never had a problem with gay people, because I saw gay before I saw straight. "Always" Kendall smiled.

I guess we didn't know this wasn't the last time we would end up in a hospital room with one half of the couple that Logan and I called Kames lying in a bed, cold and bloody. The next time, I was older and could remember the whole thing. But in that moment, a moment of peace, and beauty- how could we know?

* * *

_**James Saves Kendall's Life**_

**_By Zayna (aka Music4ever1617)_  
**

It's Friday afternoon today Kendall and I are going to hang out together. Logan is doing a tutoring session this afternoon and should be back around three, which is in two hours. We have no school today since it's a teacher work- day. It's been a while since we've done something together. Usually he's playing hockey, doing homework or at work. Today he's free and Kendall decided that we'll go to the park. To be honest I actually excited to spend time with my older brother.

" Katie, you ready to head out?" Kendall asks me as he descends from the stairs. I jump up from the couch.

" Yup," Kendall grabs his phone and key to the house, since my mom is working as a waitress at the local restaurant. He locks the door and we begin our walk to the park. The warm air hits my cheeks as we continue our walk.

When we pass James' house Kendall darts his eyes at the house, probably thinking about James. Sometimes it's sickening to see the two together but if my brother's happy then I'm happy. We arrive at the park there's a few kids from my elementary school and a couple teens from Kendall's high school.

"What do you want to do baby sister?" I look up at Kendall and smile.

" Hmm want to feed the ducks then get ice cream?" He smiles back at me places his arm around my shoulder.

" That's fun. Good choice," we stroll over to the pond in the middle of the park. I spot elderly couples tossing pieces of bread. Every time we come to the park I generally place bread crusts in my pocket because I usually feed the ducks.

I hand Kendall a couple crusts and I begin to break off smaller pieces tossing them into the water watching the ducks and ducklings eating the pieces. Moments pass on by, we run out of crusts.

" Let's get some ice cream," I mention. Kendall nods.

" I actually don't want any, I'll give you money and I'll wait," I nod in response. We walk together to the ice cream cart next the entrance of the park. Kendall hands me two dollars and leans against a tree. There's a line of six kids in front of me this may take a while.

Almost five minutes go by I get my ice cream cone, I turn to face Kendall I drop my cone. My eyes widen Kendall is getting punched by some guy, possibly from his school. I want to scream but nothing comes out. Blow after blow to the face Kendall gets. I frantically look around the park hoping to find someone. I spot James walking across the street.

" JAMES!" I scream. He stops walking and turns to see me waving my arms and sees Kendall getting punched. James sprints over to us and grabs the guy , hitting Kendall, from behind. I rush over to Kendall sliding him carefully down to the ground. I look at James pinning the guy to the ground, punching him in the stomach then the face.

" Don't you EVER punch my boyfriend again! Or I will break your nose, Riley!" James screams at the guys face after landing one more punch to the chest. Riley stumbles upwards and heads out of the park. James didn't punch him that hard compared to what Riley did to Kendall.

James rushes to Kendall's side, " baby, can you hear me?" Kendall groans. Blood is covering his face, possible broken nose and his right eye is swollen shut. Kendall falls to the side, James and I begin to panic. James pulls out his cell phone to call 911.

" Kendall?" No response. " Kendall? Kendall please wake up?" I try to shake him but nothing. Tears bubble in my eyes as well as James.

" Baby? Kendy?" Kendall slightly twitches but remains unconscious.

- **Time Skip One Hour- **

We are sitting in Kendall's hospital room. Walls are painted white the smell of bleach assaults my nose. I hate hospitals so much, always in and out of them. James hasn't left the room at all even for the bathroom, he has his fingers intertwined with Kendall's. The doctor gave Kendall pain medication, the doctor told James and I that Kendall received a broke nose, two cracked ribs, swollen eye and several bruises on his face and his arms.

I called from Kendall's cell phone Logan and Carlos about ten minutes ago. I wanted to call mom but when Kendall woke up, about forty minutes ago, he told me not to. "Mom needs to work so we have enough money," he told me. I listened to him.

There was a soft knock at the door, I knew James wasn't going to get it. He's sitting next to Kendall watching him sleep peacefully trying not to cry. At the door is Logan, Carlos and Carlos' baby brother Antonio. We come back over to Kendall and James. Logan gasps at his brother, Carlos keeps Antonio to his chest not wanting Antonio to see his best friend beaten and covered in dark bruises.

" What happened?" Logan asks carefully going over to the other side of Kendall's bed. Carlos stays next to me and the end of the bed.

" Riley hit him," James states monotously.

" I'm going to kick his ass on Monday," Carlos says covering Antonio's ears before saying ass.

"I already did," James say not removing his eyes from Kendall. " I should've been there. Or at least came down the street faster." I go over to James hugging him tightly.

" Don't say that James. No one knew that Riley was going to hit Kendall. It's not your fault," I say tightly my hold on James. " Kendall and you are very brave. You should know that. Kendall is a fighter, you both are. Everything will be alright." James nods slowly and places a brotherly kiss to the top of my forehead.

" Thank you Katie."

" Jamie?" Kendall groans as his slowly opens his eyes.

" Kendy? Kendy can you hear me?" James inquires. Kendall opens his eyes to see all of us.

" Hi, what happened?" James helps Kendall sit up as Kendall tried to but fails.

" Riley beat you, Katie saw me screamed, I beat Riley, you passed out and Katie and I nearly had a heart attack."

" Oh. I'm sorry Katie and you Jamie." James presses a kiss lovingly to Kendall's cheek.

" It's ok, but don't you ever do that again," I press. Kendall chuckles lightly.

" I don't plan on it," Kendall turns to face Logan. " Hey Logan, how was tutoring?

" Um it went normal as usual. Learning fractions and long division for the little one." Logan's student that he tutors is my age. Kendall shift his body a bit and sees Carlos holding Antonio who's squirming. Kendall lets out a chuckle.

" Hi Carlos and hi Antonio," Kendall says. Antonio looks at Kendall and smiles.

" eh endy," Antonio tries to say Hi Kendy. Everyone in the room laughs at the cute one year old's attempt at talking.

* * *

**And now a word from our Emma:**

Okay, so each of this chapters will feature a story by Zayna and a story by Emma, unless one of us gets time to write one on our own a few days before the other one (hey, there is a 12 hour time difference). Anyways, right now there's a list of about 10 ideas, so five for me and five for Zayna but you're more than welcome to suggest other moments Katie might catch Kendall and James sharing.

and please, don't forget to reveiw. Zayna and I are going to reveiw this ourselves, (well, Zayna is, my computer doesn't always let me reveiw) so go check out our other stories!

**Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

**And Now a word from our Emma: Okay, new chapter, finally. YAY!**

* * *

First Time James Asks Out Kendall

**

* * *

by Zayna aka Music4ever1617**

I remember the time when James asked out Kendall. I honestly became so preoccupied with other things that the time when James protected his family and Kendall saved James, that I forgot. Oops.

Kendall, James and I are walking home from school. Carlos and Logan live on a different street than the three of us. Recently, I've been noticing that James has been acting fairly nervous around Kendall. I brush it off really. We reach Kendall and I house I give James a tight hug.

" Thanks James."

" No problem Katie," James rubs his neck sheepishly, " Kendall, I'll see you later tonight for hockey." My eyebrows furrow in confusion. James is never nervous around my brother. What's going on?

" Yeah I'll see you later James," Kendall pulls James into a man hug. Kendall disappears into the house leaving me with James. I place a hand on my hip.

" Why are you suddenly nervous around my brother?" I question. James chuckles dryly.

" I don't know what you're talking about Katie." He says nervously. I grab his shirt pulling him down to my eye level.

" I know you like him. Ask him out," I say seriously. His eyes shift around in deep thought he sighs.

" Okay. But I want to ask him out creatively and what if he doesn't like me?"

" I know you can come up with good ideas James. Hmm I might talk to him about it." I give James a smile and disappear into the house. I place my school bag on top of the shoe cabinet and wander into the kitchen. Kendall is sitting in the kitchen eating oreos. I grab myself a glass of water an apple.

" Kendall do you like James?" I say taking a bit into my apple.

" Yeah, he's my best friend."

" I know that, but do you like him as in you'd date him?" Kendall chokes on his oreo then swallows it.

" Umm, I don't know. It's awkward a bit to like your best friend. I never really thought about it."

" But, if he would ask you out would you say yes?"

" I guess, but I highly doubt that would happen." I nod in reply. Kendall puts his glass into the sink and heads upstairs to his bedroom. I sigh, I need a way that James can ask Kendall out and Kendall has to say yes to it.

I run up the stairs I hear the shower running. I see Kendall's phone sitting in the hallway table I grab it and dial James' number.

" Kendall?" James says.

" Nope. It's Katie. Just thought I'd let you know that if you asked out Kendall he'd say yes."

" Really?"

" Yup," the sound of the bathroom door unlocking interrupts my thought, " got to go." I shut Kendall's phone putting it back.

" Hey Katie we are leaving in twenty minutes." I nod my head and go into my bedroom.

- **Ninety Minutes Later- **

The guys are practicing hockey right now. Doing tough drills, I'm sitting here doing homework since my mom won't be home until nine. Currently it's five in the evening. The guys should be finishing up in about ten minutes. I continue to read my school book and take notes until I hear the coach blow his whistle. I look up from my book.

" You all did great today. See you here tomorrow at four again," the team disperses in the locker rooms.

I shove my things into my bag and pull out my iPod. I jump down from the bleachers I spot James and Kendall leaning against the wall talking. I furrow my eyebrows my eyes shift to see Logan and Carlos laughing. I run over to them.

" What's James and Kendall talking about?" Logan and Carlos look over at the two and shrug.

" Don't know. But we should be heading out shortly," Logan says. I look back at Kendall and James, they are smiling widely as they make their way to us.

" Ready to go baby sister?" Kendall asks me.

" Yeah, is James walking with us?"

" He sure is, as always," a faint blush appears on James' cheeks.

" See you guys tomorrow at school," Carlos says throwing an arm around Logan's shoulder.

" Alright, see ya," James replies. James and Kendall sling their bags over their shoulder. We begin to walk home, I'm walking in front of them. From time to time I hear parts of their conservation.

"…tomorrow?"

" ….fine…. secret…." I place headphones into my ears as we continue to head home from the rink.

" …that's good.."

I quickly glance over my shoulder, I spot them almost holding hands. The occasional brushing of hands.

We reached out destination of James' house first since the rink is the opposite direction of the school. I stand next to James' mailbox. I hear small arguments coming from James' house. An object is thrown and shattered, we wince. James sighs at this, Kendall and James walk up to front door. They are whispering then Kendall kisses James' cheek. My eyes are blown wide. Kendall kissed James on the cheek. Hmm so that means he possibly asked him out or something. I shrug then Kendall comes back over to me.

" Let's head home baby sister. I'm excited for tomorrow," Kendall says. I laugh lightly at his comment. Kendall never wants Tuesdays to come, but something must have made him happy.

**

* * *

The Time Kendall Made Jame Feel Less Homesick**

by Emma aka Runs With Werewolfs.

We had only been living in 2J for a couple weeks when Kendall and my mom flew back to Minnesota for 3 days to pack up the rest of our stuff and finish the sale on our house. We had little money at the time, and couldn't afford a ticket for me, but Logan convinced my mom that I would be safe with him and Carlos and James. She'd left me over night with Logan before, and she talked to our neighbors, who said they'd come check in periodically, to make sure Carlos hadn't destroyed the aparetment and killed us all or something. She said that if she became suspicious of us, she would call Kelly and ask her to stay the second night.

Carlos and James naturally wanted to party, but Logan forbade them too. Carlos, being a sweetheart and highly impressionable, did as Logan said, and focused his efforts that weekend on making friends with everyone instead. James, on the other hand, became highly unresponsive and spent all of day one lying on the floor, looking sick.

"You know, when he said he'd die if he didn't party, I didn't know he would psyche himself up to believe it" Logan commented at dinner that night, as we watched James lay their pitifully. "I guess he's done weirder things. Like-shaking his ass in my face, and stuff" Logan sighed, taking a bite of pasta. "James, come eat, Kendall gave me strict orders to make sure you ate, he thinks you're too skinny"

James sat up. "I think I might puke if I eat" he said honestly. "I don't feel well. I'm going to go put on one of Kendall's shirts, and sleep until he gets back" he moaned. "Kendall makes the pain go away" he added softly, slouching off to his and Carlos's shared room- under no circumstances would my mom let James and Kendall room together. She put Kendall with Logan because Logan could control Kendall.

"Hey, Logan, can I borrow your phone?" I asked as the bedroom door slammed. Carlos had grabbed a corndog and ran, so it was Logan and I. "I wanna text Kendall"

"Sure" Logan handed me his phone . "You know how to work it?'

"Sure, I've prank texted Jenny Tinkler like 20 times from your phone. By the way, she thought you had a date the night after we left." I said, typing a smiley face to Kendall, followed bby a new text with an "I love you" just to screw with him.

"Katie, if I weren't afraid of your mom killing me, I'd kill you right now" Logan informed me as Kendall responded back.

_Dude, I have a boyfriend and so do you and you're not my type. I like James.- Kendall_

_ "This is Katie. Logan has a boyfriend? Spill the deets, big brother"-_I responded back and then looked up at Logan. "So, any crushes?" I asked him with a smirk.

"uh…can you keep a secret?"

"For a price…" I trailed off with an evil grin. He pulled out his wallet.

"I have 20 bucks and a pack of gum…." Logan trailed off. "Is that enough?"

"Yeah" I said, holding my hand out. He handed me the money. "Continue"

"Carlos and I are dating" Logan admitted. "You can't tell anyone"

"I won't" I said, this was personal, I understood that. I glanced down at the phone as Kendall texted back : _Uh…ask him. Hey sis, what's up? _

_ James misses you. How are things._

"Good. Now, finish eating. What are you texting Kendall about?" Logan asked.

"James. I'm trying to see if they finished the house sale or not, Kendall said he'll fly back when they finish that if James or I need him. James needs Kendall" I explained, replying to Kendall's text that they had sold the house and did we need him, telling him James was in a funk and out of it. "I mean, poor thing" I said sadly. "He's depressed"

Logan nodded. "and Kendall makes it better"

"Yea" I said softly.

* * *

Kendall got home the next morning around 6 am. He had called Logan and Logan had explained that James was depressed, so he had traded his ticket in for a redeye flight to California. I'm not quite sure how he did it, but he's Kendall Knight and no one stands a chance against him when he wants to take care of James. He's kind of like a mother bear when it comes to "his baby".

James wasn't up yet, so Kendall snuck quietely into James's room, followed by me and Logan, trying to warn him that Carlos wasn't up either, but Kendall ignored us. He pushed the door open gently and stopped in the door way, sighing. James had obviously cried himself to sleep, his face was still red and he was still frowning.

Kendall sat down on the bed and brushed the hair out of James's face. James moaned and turned over. "James, sweetie, can you wake up?" Kendall asked softly, pulling James's head into his lap. James's eyes fluttered open and he stared blankly at Kendall, blinking.

"Kendall?"

"I'm here" he said softly. "I heard you missed me"

"Not just you- home. I was home sick and Kendall-sick" James mumbled, staring up at Kendall.

Kendall ran his finger's through James's hair. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "you miss your dad?" James had lived with his dad for a few months before he moved. "Your mom? The girls? Home?"

"I do. But I guess I can miss them with you around. Please don't leave me alone again"

Kendall bent down and kissed James's forehead. "Not if it makes you sad. Were you crying, babe?"

"Last night" James admitted. "I missed talking to you before bed, why didn't you pick up?"

"You called when I was talking to someone important, darling. I couldn't answer. I called back before I boarded, but you didn't pick up, so I texted Logan and he said you were asleep " Kendall explained. "I'm sorry, If I had known you were so upset, I would have made time to call you right then."

James gulped. "It's okay. I just wanted to hear your voice. There's something about it" I'm pretty sure this was the inspiration for Worldwide, to be honest. "It calms me down"

"I couldn't sleep without talking to you either." Kendall brushed the hair out of James's face. "I don't like being away from you" he said softly. I think, it was then, that Logan and I- and the groggy and slightly angry Carlos who was sititng up in bed watching the exchange with annoyance- realized that Kendall and James were meant to be. It just took a while for it to hit us.

* * *

**AN: and Now a Word from our Zayna:**

What up people? Haha I hope you all are enjoying these little oneshots. We thought that this chapter should have fluffy and sweet moments because the last one was really angsty. We need to spread the Kames love all around! :) Please read and review, we really appreciate them a lot! =)

**And now a quick word from our Emma: (something I felt should be added)**

Please give us ideas if you have them.


End file.
